


Look At Me!

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Nico 2019, Nozomi mentioned, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: In which Honoka spends too much time with each and every other Muse member, and Nico snaps; demanding attention.





	Look At Me!

**Author's Note:**

> _Let me make it. Let me make it. Let me make it for Nico’s birthday..!!_
> 
> ..!
> 
> May you enjoy~! XD Nico-nico-nii~

Nico has always been a perceptive girl. She would notice the people around her; when they are messing around or in need. Lately…Nico finds herself noticing everything about the Leader of Muse, Kousaka Honoka.

There’s no surprise there as Nico loves Honoka. Nico loves her girlfriend and would notice every little detail from the change in ribbon for the day or the crumbs by her mouth. Nico would know.

The only “problem” Nico has with her attentiveness to the bubby and all-round adorable existence called Honoka right this moment would be that… Honoka’s attention wasn’t on her.

Nico grimaces from her centre seat in the clubroom as she watches her girlfriend leave her seat to drape herself all over Kotori with a whine for help. “Kotori-chan~ Help me with this math homework…~ And English homework…!” and under her breath, _“If it’s Umi-chan, she’ll go demon coach on me…”_

Kotori giggles and pats Honoka’s head. “Sure thing, Honoka-chan~”

“Yay!” Honoka cheers and gives Kotori a bear hug full of gratitude.

_Seriously Honoka? I could teach you English or Math…_

Nico stops midthought.

_I can’t. But still!_

* * *

It doesn’t stop with Kotori stealing Honoka’s attention from Nico. It never does.

Nico was sweaty and panting and taking a good amount of water into her system after Muse’s dance practice when she catches in her peripheral the gingerhead with Muse’s dance coordinator-and-instructor.

“Umi-chan, Eli-chan. I need a favour from the both of you…” Honoka began in a serious tone.

Nico’s ruby eyes never once left the trio, and Honoka mostly as she drank her water.

“I want to get additional dance practice with the two of you…If you don’t mind? I wanna get these dance steps right and as soon as possible!” Honoka moved her body, trying the steps once more but tripping a little.

_More practice huh…_

Nico stepped towards Honoka’s direction immediately when Honoka almost fell; even if Nico would be too far or too slow to catch Honoka, she wanted to lurch forward. But since Honoka kept her balance after, Nico sighed a sigh of relief.

_Be more careful, Honoka!_

“Ehehe…See?” Honoka rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly for making mistakes already.

Umi and Eli exchange a glance before nodding, agreeing to Honoka’s request as they were always proud and extra motivated by Honoka’s passion and determination when it comes to school idol activities. So they were more than happy to help Honoka with dance practice.

.

.

.

_You know…_

Nico capped her bottle of water loudly after the third day of Honoka having additional practice and a realization hit her.

_You know you can look for me to be your dance partner right, Honoka??_

“Are you okay, nya?” Rin looked over concerned at the loud noise and an annoyed looking Nico, though she thinks Nico tend to look annoyed.

Nico shakes her head. “I’m fine…”

The Universe Number One Idol stole a longing glance at Honoka working her hardest on the other side of the roof for a long time before heading home.

_…_

_Do your best, Honoka._

Nico will still support Honoka with her decisions. And she doesn’t admit aloud very often or at all; but she admires Honoka’s tenacity as a school idol. Nico smiles on the way home that evening.

* * *

Studying subjects that Nico can’t teach Honoka; fine, she accepts that Kotori does a better job at it. Dance practice with the dance instructors themselves; fine, she loves being able to see Honoka working so hard anyways.

But!

The world isn’t kind enough to let Nico not be jealous and upset that Honoka was spending a lot of time with Hanayo and Rin instead of her.

On a nice day after school, “Let’s go for the all-you-can-eat sushi buffet, Hanayo-chan!”

_That’s cute, Honoka. But I’m sure Umi will stop you-_

“Let’s!” Hanayo cheers along and the two left with no Umi in sight.

_Wait, what?_

.

.

.

On another good weather after school, “Ramen tonight, nya!” Rin jumps up in her seat with an excited grin which the gingerhead matches.

“Yeah! Let’s challenge the mega-super-duper-ultra-large ramen bowl, Rin-chan!” Honoka was starry eyed and almost drooling at the thought of lots and lots of ramen to slurp down.

“Tension’s rising, nyaa~” Rin laughs with her fist pumped in the air and the two left the room.

Nico’s eye twitches each time that she’s going on dinner dates with Hanayo and Rin instead of her. Sure, she always complains about the carbs and calories…a lot. But that doesn’t mean Honoka should give up asking her out on food dates! She wouldn’t mind tagging along with her shenanigans with Hanayo and Rin! But don’t leave her out.

_Who leaves the Universe’s number one idol out!?_

* * *

Nico doesn’t want to talk or think about the case with Nozomi which she could not help but stalk Honoka the entire day to find out what’s going on; she didn’t really find out what Honoka was seeking Nozomi’s advice for. But she knows that Honoka spent a day with Nozomi instead of her. And asked for help from Nozomi instead of her.

_From Nozomi!_

* * *

Nico had enough. Nico couldn’t stand that Honoka’s attention, her girlfriend’s attention kept being stolen by another Muse girl! And Nico _was_ feeling lonely. So, Nico gets Honoka alone in the clubroom and kabedons the gingerhead, glaring angrily at her girlfriend who was helpless and clueless to what’s happening.

_Look at me, Honoka!_

“N-Nico-chan..? Is something wrong..?” Honoka blinks consecutively, a worried smile playing on her lips.

_Look at you! So clueless even now._

_Yet still so cute._ Was an afterthought that Nico could not help but have.

“Is something wrong…you ask? Of course there is! I am mad right now. Very, very mad right now.” Nico growls through gritted teeth as she bobbed up and down from trying to tiptoe to be taller than Honoka but to no avail. Nico gives up doing that after the umpteenth time.

“Why are you m-mad, Nico-chan? Did I do something..?” Honoka’s eyebrows furrowed in thought and her lips curled upside down in a frown directed at herself.

Nico sulks pointedly at Honoka for a long time as she observed how the gingerhead was apologetic and genuinely sad despite not knowing what she have done or not done. On normal days, Honoka’s puppy look could easily get Nico’s mind of steel to fall, so it wasn’t surprising that in this moment of their faces a mere 5 centimetres away, Nico’s anger crumbled mostly.

_Seriously. When did it become so hard to stay mad at Honoka?_

Nico sighs deliberately. “You have been spending too much time with other girls.”

“Other girls..?” Honoka repeated dumbly.

Nico kept the glare. “Yes. The rest of Muse, Honoka. You go on dinner dates with them. You give extra time to Umi and Eli. You hug Kotori like she’s your girlfriend not me. What’s that about?” Nico shook her head in disbelief, her twintail swinging from side to side from the force.

_The only saving grace is…_

“Only Maki isn’t stealing you from me.” Nico shifts on her feet to reposition herself, though her hands never leave the wall where she has Honoka trapped.

Honoka blinks once. Then there was a pause as her eyes shift sideways. Honoka swallows loudly. Nico took in all of these nervous reactions with her lips a set line.

_Don’t tell me…_

“Actually…Nico-chan… The truth is these days, I sleep with Maki-chan every day!” Honoka does a bow of apology which knocks her head into Nico’s before she pulls back to say sorry again but this time Nico leans back so she doesn’t get a head injury from Honoka’s clumsiness.

“What. Wait. What do you mean by that?!” Nico was bewildered by the sheer sentence.

Maki who happened to walk in on her seniors’ lover’s quarrel reacted the same way as Nico did; bewildered and affronted, but she actually knew what Honoka was referring to so she was relieved she wasn’t doing anything bad. “Honoka, don’t say things in such a misleading manner.”

“Maki!”

“Maki-chan!”

Maki twirls her hair and rolls her eyes. “Don’t look at me. Explain yourself.”

Nico returns her gaze on Honoka again. “Explain.”

Honoka sweatdrops but nods. “I have sleepovers at Maki-chan’s place to learn how to play the piano…”

“Why would you need to learn to play the piano?” Nico shook her head in disbelief; that the gingerhead has been having sleepover’s at Maki’s without telling her, and have been trying to pick up piano without telling her.

_Is this because of her desire to be **more useful** again? Why can’t she understand that she’s doing more than enough for all of us already?_

Honoka bites her bottom lip, once again organizing her thoughts and wondering if she should be entirely honest, which was a tough job considering how Honoka was always honest. “Because…”

Nico cocked her head to the side, getting rather annoyed that Honoka couldn’t just tell her everything right away. Was there anything she needed to hide from her Universe Number One Girlfriend?!

“Forget it. If you can’t tell me…so be it.” Nico turns to walk away but Honoka hurries to wrap her arms around Nico’s waist.

“Noooo, wait! I’ll tell. I’ll tell. Don’t get angry and leave me, Nico-chaaaaan.” Honoka sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Nico tries to push Honoka away but turning around allowed her to see Honoka’s moist blue eyes. Nico pushes half-heartedly.

_If you’re gonna tell, then hurry it up. It hurts me to see you sad, Honoka._

“I…I want to surprise Nico-chan on your birthday with a new song made by me…” Honoka sniffles sadly. “But…But Maki-chan told me it isn’t easy to compose music just because I can learn the piano…”

_Well, duh._

“I really want to though! So Maki-chan agreed to teach me…That’s why I forcefully went on sleepovers at Maki-chan’s place…” Honoka lowers her head ashamed but her hold on Nico was strong.

_So it was all your doing huh… Figures Maki wouldn’t attempt to steal you away from me, or agree to daily sleepovers._

“Nico-chan…I’m sorry for not paying you a lot of attention! But I just…wanted to do something special for my special someone…” Honoka’s small, soft and vulnerable tone, her shimmering blue hues, and that warm grip on Nico was more than enough for Nico to cave.

“Yeah…Yeah…” Nico sighs and looks away as pink dust her cheeks. “So do I get to hear it tomorrow? Or did you fail to learn it?”

_Even without Honoka playing the piano for me on my birthday…I’d be happy with just spending time with her._

Honoka slides up a little and nods earnestly. “I can play Happy Birthday and Aishiteru Banzai now! At least…a bit of Aishiteru Banzai…” Honoka flashes Nico an excited but dorky smile; teeth on her bottom lip and eyes filled with silly pride mixed with adoration.

Nico huffs though her nose as she put her hands around Honoka’s back. “Again. Tomorrow..?”

Honoka realizes she didn’t answer Nico’s earlier question and she nods rapidly with a huge smile on. “It’s a date!” She pecks her girlfriend’s cheek before returning to that big, goofy ‘forgive me, I love you’ look.

Nico shakes her head, her own smile impossible to wipe off. “Yeah…It’s a date. And don’t you dare give a second to another girl on my birthday.”

Honoka embraces Nico with one hand and brought the other up in a mock salute. “I won’t!”

“Good.” Nico grins at Honoka before breaking into a laugh with her girlfriend.

_My birthday is going to be a good one with Honoka._

**Author's Note:**

> I made it, yay! \^w^ My 100th LL!SIP story on AO3!
> 
> Nico-nico-nii~ hehe~ XD
> 
> I have a thousand and one story ideas I wanted to work on for Nico’s birthday, but my brain decided ‘no, no, let’s come up with a new one!’ so I was left with lesser time to complete this. XD hahas.
> 
> But well, that means more Nico stories next time ;D
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this! Maybe I’ll write a continuation where Honoka gives all her attention to Nico! ;D And her renewed lyric of Aishiteru Banzai: I love Nico version :P
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! (Let’s Nico-nico-nii the day with lots of smiles! :D that’s Nico’s and my wish for all of y’all ^w^//) hehe~
> 
> See you next story!


End file.
